


Going In Circles

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Vampire Oneshots [4]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Union J (Band), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, het sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is one of the top dhampir guardians assigned to Harry after he's expelled from L'École pour les Moroi Anciens à Bruxelles with his incident at Prince Louis' party. Harry is an English Moroi whose bloodline is one of the oldest and diluted from the English Moroi Queen.</p><p>When sparks fly, someone's got to feel the flames the sets their desires crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going In Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Vampire Academy with my dear sister as a birthday treat so I'm writing this oneshot. 
> 
> Setting: Harry is hailed from one of the oldest Moroi bloodlines in England who moved back to London as punishment for disrupting the Belge Vampire Prince, Louis Troy Austin, after a party held at L'École pour les Moroi Anciens à Bruxelles (which is at Palais Royale de Bruxelles). He meets Zayn, one of the top dhampir guardians known to the world. Please note Louis is fully Belgian in this fic and he speaks fluent French and English, since his best friends and royal friends are British and Irish. (I DID EUROPEAN GEOGRAPHY AND CLIMATE RESEARCH AS I WORKED ON THIS SO GIVE ME CREDITS.)

  Now it's not exactly Harry's fault that he's in his all-too-familiar room in the castle his best friend Louis practically owns as the Moroi Prince of Belgium, looking at his packed luggage with his eyes narrowed into slits as the sunlight seeps through the tightly closed blind. It's not his fault Niall, the Irish royal from a bloodline just as old as Louis', decided to sneak in liquor spiked with blood and made Harry chug the booze down, without knowing it contained some crack. And it's most definitely not his fault that Headmaster van DerNacht found out he drunkenly / drug-inducedly used his element of earth to tear apart one of the banquet halls in the castle.

  " _Combien de temps j'ai,_  I mean Mr Styles," Headmaster van DerNacht has a habit of breaking off into French whenever he's annoyed, since he's really old and lived in Lyon for couple decades of his life as the rumour says. Harry's heard him say few words in German he's not allowed to repeat when he was talking to his great-nephew, Christophe, couple weeks ago when he was caught drinking from his on-again-off-again Moroi girlfriend, Eythipia. (Who is from another ancient bloodline from Greece, as her name suggests) "I had more confidence in your... self-control when it comes to parties and such but drugs? This is outrageous, even for you, Mr Horan." He adds as Niall opens his mouth to defend me. "Mr Horan, you  didn't do anything harmful, so you're off with three-day suspension. Now, for you, Mr Styles..."

  "Yes, Headmaster van DerNacht?" Jade-green eyes meet hazel grey eyes that hold the tiniest shade of sandy brown in them.

  "You'll be moved to Queen Elizabeth Royal Institution in the United Kingdom and no buts, your belongings have been packed, as you can see," The older vampire dismisses Niall, whose crystalline blue eyes narrow before leaving, scoff contemptfully. "Off you go, Mr Styles. Prince Louis is forbidden to communicate with you for next two months, until December solstice. May Vladmir watch over you."

  Harry being his rebellious seventeen years old self, ignores van DerNacht and sneaks away to Les Chambres Royales des Roix. Before Louis' great-times-two grandparents died from some Strigoi from Holland (the province, not the Netherlands, his Hollander friend from Amsterdam told him after the attack), the chambers belonged to them and his parents. Louis's small form is buried within the dark navy duvets and overly fluffy pillows but as soon as Harry enter the room, his eyes greyish blue eyes (that are sometime greenish) snap open, clearly agitated.

  "Came to see me before your deportation?" His thin lips twist into a smirk, his hair slightly mussed from his sleep. "Of course you want to see me, cos I'm the person everyone wants."

  "Cocky much?"

  "Very. Now lemme go back to sleep now that you've seen my luscious arse," he sasses the younger vampire, waving his hand dismissively. 

  "So I don't get a proper goodbye from my best friend since we were, like, five?" Harry lets his hurt sink into his tone, jutting his lower lip out in a pout that's not seen by his so-called best friend.

  "There's invention of Skype and the time difference is only an hour. 'M a prince, let him have his beauty sleep. Oh, and fuck if van DerNacht doesn't want us to communicate until my oh-so-great twenty first birthday. Since when did I, Louis Troy Austin, Prince of Belgium give two shites about that old badger's rules? And I was 9 when we both moved from Britain"

  Louis, being the insenstive, dramatic, bastard self, uses his element of air to literally throw Harry out of his room, his luggage beside him. 

  Fucking air users.

~*~

  One and short half of flight in a private jet from Brussels to London, or maybe it was shorter, Harry spent the entire duration of his flight sleeping since it was going to be morning when he arrives, the curly haired Moroi growls when the flight attendant informs they have arrived.

  Since Harry had only three luggages, all of them were carry-on and no one went against him, given the fact that he was the sole passenger. Harry asks the attendants to pull his luggages down and carry them to the cab that was waiting for him beside the jet. They are paid by L'École pour les Moroi Anciens à Bruxelles anyways, he's allowed to "enslave" them.

  Nope, not enslave. Take advantage.

  With the parasols from the bodyguards, also known as the dhampirs, half-Moroi, half-human whose sole job is to protect the Moroi from the Strigoi and humans who don't know about the vampires around them, Harry trudges over to the van. God, whose ungodly idea was it to move a vampire when sunlight is so bright without any cloud?

  The mere thought of  _touching_  a human disgusts Harry. How could any sane, self-respecting vampire let himself touch a filthy human, let alone breed with them? Sure, the human population greatly minorised them but the idea of being a vampire was to be  _pure_ , just like Vladmir had been.

  "Mr Styles?" The cab driver, obviously a human who's been paid shitload of money just to escort him with three Gothic-dressed bodyguards calls out. "We're here."

  "Thank you," Harry flashes a smile that shows off his dimples and gesture his bodyguards to take the trunks out of the boot. God, it's already half-four. He should be long dead-asleep, not walking with the big yellow ball they all call the sun high in the sky!

  The dhampirs lead him to his room - a secluded single room with one queen-sized bed with those drapes you see in the historic telly shows - and dismiss themselves after telling him Headmaster Strauss wants to see him.

  "Hell yeah, I'm seeing him," Harry scoffs after pulling out a duster coat from his luggage. Why is it that it was warmer here than back in Belgium?

  Quickly, he re-dresses him into more  _weather-appropriate_  black jumper, black combat boots, teal cashmere scarf Niall, that Irish cunt who got him expelled, for his seventeenth birthday, and black mittens. (Okay, maybe the mittens take off the whole intimidating look he's supposed to have as a vampire) Note to self: Belgium is colder than this shite place for fall. He misses his arsehole of friends already.

  "Watch where you're going, curly!" A curt voice jolts him back to the reality, causing him to snap his head up; he didn't realise he was looking down at the asphalt path, covered in thin layer of snow that's melting.

  "Excuse you-"

  Like those stereotypical, overly-clichéd romance movies he watched with Louis and Niall, Harry feels like the girl in those movies who sees her love interest. Translation: His breath is caught as he drinks in the sight of the rude lad, whose amber eyes are narrowed, scrutinising the dumbstruck Moroi. The other Moroi's just as tall as he, Harry realises, maybe an inch or so shorter than he, with sculptured jawline and well-defined cheekbones. And wow, he never thought stubble could look so attractive on a human being (vampire being?). He often teased Louis back in Belgium how the prince looked like a bloody dhampir guardian with his stubble. This new hottie has tanned, sun-kissed skin that suggests this isn't from having had spent time in the Caribbeans during winter holidays, he just naturally has this tone. The thick eyelashes framing the amber eyes (no, they're butterscotch gold when you look into them long enough) are long, fused from top and bottom, probably due to Harry's rude staring.

   _Why does he look so familiar to me?_ Harry asks the question to himself.

  "Oh, just fucking great. You're Harry, aren't you?" Amber Eyes sneer, his skinny arms folding across his chest (how is he wearing only a black long-sleeve and a pair of dark grey joggers at subzero weather?) in a defiant manner. "I can smell the different scent of Belgium on you, Your Grace." His accent is, most definitely, not Londoner; it sounds northern English with another  _lilt_  mixed, something Harry can't quite recognise. Whatever it is, it makes this new boy sound exotic.

  Not an average Moroi, and given Moroi tend to brag about their lineage, this one's gonna go on forever.

  "I'm your guard."

   _Say what?_

  It irritates the fuck out of Zayn how he was  _fortunate_ enough to bump into the very Moroi he was assigned to protect as Strauss ordered him to three nights ago when they received the word that Harry Edward Styles, whose bloodline is diluted from an English Moroi royalty, was "transferring" to Queen Elizabeth Royal Institution. Naturally, they had to ask Zayn, one of the best and senior guardians in this campus. He may be only twenty three but no one has bested him ever since he got here ten years ago, after his mom died from the Strigoi attack. His dad, British-Pakistani Moroi whom he never met in flesh but known in Yorkshire as a royalty because of his generations-old ancient bloodline, sent him a letter instructing he go back to England and hide in Queen Elizabeth Royal Institution.

  Bruised knuckles, sore muscles, held-back tears and ten years later, Zayn became one of the world's best guardian. Even the dhampirs who are much older than him feared him. Maybe it was the way he carries himself around, always dressed like he was ready for a fight.

  Like he thinks of himself as superior above others.

  Zayn notices how the new kid is staring at him, giving him a once-over with his gemstone green eyes (that he'd love to stare into all day long), his pale skin contrasting his dark clothing. His pink, pink lips are slightly parted and he can't stop himself from stealing a glance at them, imagining what it'd be like to kiss them, both of them free from confinements of barriers...

   _You're his protector, not his quick shag_ , his brain - thankfully? - reminds him.  _Get your head out of the bloody gutter_.  _He doesn't remember._

  "You're a fucking bloodwhore," the green-eyed beauty sneers out the harsh words, hatred quick to fill in, "God, how the fuck is it that Strauss already sicced someone on me?"

  "Oh, I'm a bloodwhore when  _you're_  the one who sticks his fangs inside someone's neck? You're the one who'd whore for blood, not the other way around. I've never had a fucking Moroi pierce my neck, or any other parts of my body to her survival. You aren't any much better than I for having a pure blood. Without us dhampirs, you Moroi are as good as dead," Zayn pokes Harry in the chest, making sure the silver-spiked glove-tip digs into Harry's covered chest, seething from anger. How dare he accuse him of offering his blood for pleasure? Sure, he's been involved with a Moroi that went Strigoi before.

  He never could will himself to kill Liam when he looked up at Zayn with now-bloodred eyes, scarlet blood dripping from his lips after he killed Zayn's sister, Walyiha, who was only 14 at attending the school with him as a guardian-in-training. Liam took off, killing at least a third of the people who were around him.

  Zayn knew why Liam went Strigoi and it was quite simple. Liam was a spirit user, an element barely known to the vampire society, and feeling everything around him was driving him insane. Liam confided in Zayn that he couldn't take it anymore, that he wished to be free from his burden.

  Instead of asking for help from the council, Liam attacked and drained one of his Moroi friends, Jackson, then drained Walyiha, who developed a crush on my boyfriend's mate.

 _Boyfriend_...

  "Are you okay..?"

  Zayn snarls at Harry when he feels the new vampire's mitten-clad hand on his shoulder, sending chills down his spine. He brushes it off, a clear "sod off" look in his eyes.

  "Sadly, I'm not with you to babysit. The classes start in three hours and I'm supposed to escort you everwhere, Harry. That means I have to see your arse marching back to your room," he adds quickly when Harry opens his lips to retort. "Start moving before I'm tempted to stake you for being an annoying little pussy."

  "'M not a pussy! I can easily kill you in your sleep with my element!" Harry hisses at Zayn, and Zayn notices how the ground beneath them starts to shake. "I can easily reenact what happened back at L'École pour les Moroix Anciens des Bruxelles,  _bloodwhore_."

  For whatever the reason, with his posh, slow words, Harry speaking French makes Zayn feel something other than anger. 

  That and frustration from his repeated usage of the word bloodwhore.

  "Just start moving your arse back to the room, no one else is staying there, your Grace," he grits out, physically pushing the young Moroi in direction back towards the building. "And just for your infomation, try to be less conspicuous next time you sneak out of your room when dhampirs are training before the sun sets."

  "You were on your way to check if I came here safely, weren't you?"

_Damn, that boy is sharp._

  "The next question will cost your life. Considering I have to protect you with my life, I suggest you keep your mouth shut until we reach your room."

  Thankfully, the royal pain in Zayn's butt gets how agitated he is and becomes silent, only response a loud huff as he walks back toward his room. He opens the door with the key and turns around to face him, his eye brows raising.

  "I'm here safe and sound, now aren't you supposed to do your guardian training?" 

  "I finished my training couple years ago, Harry. I started my training when I was thirteen. Before you ask, no, I wasn't involved with any Moroi but I was one's guardian before I, say, graduated. I only stay here because I do not wish to return back to Yorkshire." Zayn clenches and unclenches his fist behind his back, the silver tips digging into the smoother part of the black glove he's wearing. "Now go get your sleep before sunset."

  "I knew you 'eren't from here," Harry says out loud and immediately curses himself in his head. "I mean you sound  _very_  English. And something else."

  "I grew up with my cousins who were Pakistani. They were fully Moroi. Night, Harry."

  His guardian turns around and leaves Harry alone, leaving him confused and longing. He didn't even get his hot stud's name, or his number for God's sake. What if he needed to get something and it was an emergency?

  "Wait!" Without thinking, Harry rushes toward the darker skinned lad and reaches his hand out the moment he decides to to turn around. Quick as lightning, the dhampir has Harry pinned to the wall, his arms on either sides of his neck. 

  Harry can smell smoke now that their bodies are tightly pressed together, the guardian's lips hovering over his. His body tenses up when he realises his dick is practically touching the dhampir's since he's evident none of them are wearing anything beneath their trousers. The older lad seems to have noticed that, judging by flinching, and he hisses in his ear.

  "You can't go around just tackling a guardian, Harry," the guardian warns before taking a step back. "And don't bother coming around to check on me, kid." 

  "Can I at least get my gorgeous guardian's name?" Hope colours his voice as Harry breathes hard, looking at his dhampir guardian. "Not fair since you know mine."

  "Zayn, now go back to your room."

~*~

   Harry wakes up to the sense of someone watching over him. Scratch that, he wakes up to Zayn, his beautiful guardian, staring at his half-asleep self.

  "I'm not wearing any clothes!" He yells as he pulls the covers to his chin, blushing profusably. "And who gave you the rights to come inside my room? You practically threatened to kill me last night!"

  "If you call me joking to stake you a real threat, you don't know me at all. Then again, given the fact that you don't even recognise me, I shouldn't've bothered."

  "Recognise you how? I never saw you in my life before this morning, last night, whatever," Harry raises a confused brow. "Answer me now."

  "Forget I said anything. It was stupid of me. Get dressed, Your Grace. You're History of Vampires starts in less than thirty minutes." With that said, Zayn turns around and leaves Harry alone in his room, confused and annoyed.

  Harry goes through his dresser and finds out that someone got him the Queen Elizabeth Royal Institution uniform already (was that why Zayn was waiting for me to wake up?) and in right size too. The shirt is a bit too loose but he supposes he can pull it off.

  "Hey, check it out! The freak's out of his coffin!" An unfamiliar voice calls out, which Harry ignores until the same voice grunts in pain. Curious, Harry turns out to see a petite dyed-blonde (light brown?) looking at another petite blonde with her eyes narrowed in concentration. The second blonde is suspended mid-air, about six feet in the air, and she glares at the girl whose eyes light brown.

  "Now now, Perrie," the air user tsks before setting Perrie down. "Don't be a bitch to the new kid. Especially when he's with  _him_."

  Perrie straightens her clothes before walking away, loud clicks of her heels echoing in the hallway. The remaining blonde comes over to Harry with an apologetic smile.

  "Sorry about Perrie. Her parents died from a Strigoi attach couple months ago and she's still pissy about it. Since she's the 'It Girl,' she tends to be bitchy about new arrivals. I'm Jade, by the way. Jade Thirlwall."

  "You already know my name," Harry smiles back, glad he made a new friend already, "Can we go to the History of Vampires class together? I haven't a clue where it's located at."

  "Sure, just don't try to cause an earthquake while you're here, Harold," she sticks her tongue out in a teasing manner, and Harry punches her shoulder lightly. "Hey, the rumours spread fast around here!"

  "That wound is still fresh," he pouts as they walk to the classroom.

  Harry feels Zayn's deep amber eyes on him as he walks through the doors, his eyes never leaving his until the Moroi looks away.

  "So you got Zayn fucking Malik as your personal bodyguard?"

  Very annoyed, Harry turns around to face a curl/shaggy haired lad with southern-England accent looking at him with excitement vibrating throughout his body. The newcomer's eyes are light brown that's a shade or two darker than Zayn's, framed by pair of spectacles

  "Oops, monkeys don't swear!" He covers his mouth with his smallish hands, earning a droll stare from Harry. "I mean Zayn's the best, sexiest guardian everyone wants a piece of!"

  "Still don't have your name but okay. So much for subtlety," Harry scratches his eyebrow with his middle finger, but the Shaggy Hair doesn't get it. "Are you here to egg me on about my expulsion?"

  "Nope, I'm here to gossip about-"

  "His name is George and he's also the gossipy gay guy in this hellhole," Jade cuts him - George - off with a laugh. "He's had a crush on Zayn ever since he moved from Brussels. Rumour says his father is a royal in Britain though."

  "Can you blame me though? Zayn's been send to us from the gods above," George lets out a dreamy sigh, which both Harry and Jade ignore. 

  "Yeah, yeah, yeah, not even the gods above can separate to two of you," Harry sniggers, not covering up his sarcasm. "Any parties people are throwing?"

  "We have the Winter Solstice Ball but that's two months from now," George quips in, as they wait for the teacher to come already. "But Perrie and Jesy throws parties at the end of October every year cos it's Samhain."

  "Samhain? Oh, you mean-"

  The teacher decides that moment to burst through the doors, saving Harry from further embarrassment.

  Zayn, bored from the lecture he already had couple years ago before he graduated with top honours in both academics and the guardian training, trains his eyes on Harry, making sure that little git stays out of trouble. From his point of view, he already made an enemy out of Perrie but befriended Jade and George, the kid he took a liking to.

  Then again, he has this thing with Perrie that only the two of them know about.

  Six hours later, after Harry retires to his chamber, Zayn finds himself en route to Perrie's room.

  "You're late tonight, Zayn," the blonde all but purrs, only dressed in a midnight blue deep v-cut dress that's her nightgown, which shows the swells of her breasts. "Is it because of that Styles kid? Were you busy fucking him before you came to me?"

  What Zayn has with Perrie is purely sexual. After Liam's transition into a Strigoi, Perrie was the first one to comfort him in ways that weren't platonic. Zayn thought less of Liam shapely biceps and the way his muscles ripped when they'd made love when he was with Perrie.

  "No, Perr. I was making sure he fell asleep before I came here. You should stop texting me every few minues. I ain't going nowhere." 

  Zayn really hates himself when he lies to Perrie, friends with benefits or not. He never developed feelings for the female Moroi and she is always good for a countless one-offs when his training gets to harsh. Even couple years of being the best guardian at the Academy, he still has yet to top his own self.

  "Good, cos I hate how Harry's eyes were raping you."

**(A/N Het smut, skip til further notice if you don't like het smut at all. And please bear with me that I never wrote het smut before)**

  As graceful as a tigress, Perrie pounces on Zayn, ripping his shirt off without any hesitance, pulling his head down for a rough, bruising kiss that renders him powerless. He wraps his arms around his petite lover's waist as she stumbles backwards, lying on top of her bed. He takes control of the kiss as he ruts his growing bulge against the centre of her body, feeling her grow moist from his actions. His lover never wore panties underneath her gown as she waited for him. He pushes the hem of her gown up, baring her naked flesh to his eyes, and slides it off effortlessly. 

  "No teasing, babe," Perrie gasps when Zayn's fingers probe her folds, the denim rough against her soft skin. "Just fuck me."

  "You need to know how much he  _doesn_ _'t_ mean to me, babe," he growls against her lips, plunging two fingers inside her body.  _I need to stop lying to myself._ "You're the one who drives me crazy from desire."

  Zayn curls his fingers, earning a breathless moan from the girl underneath, and smirks to himself as he continues to thrust his fingers inside her. Deciding to be merciful, he lowers his head until his face is level with her opening, and flicks his tongue across her clit. Perrie arches her back, gasping for breaths, and Zayn keeps flicking his tongue tip in time of his finger thrusts.

  "Ready for me, babe?"

  Zayn rips the condom wrapper with his teeth and slides it onto himself before thrusting into Perrie's wet heat, grunting as her walls sheathe him. He makes love - no,  _fucks_ , he doesn't love Perrie and he never will - furiously. All Perrie can do is moan under his body as they race to their climax. It's selfish and they both know it. This is strictly a friends with benefit kind of relationship.

  Perrie is first to come, clenching around his dick before he, too, releases his load against the rubber barrier.

  "Lemme drink from you," Perrie mumbles when Zayn pulls out, kissing down his neck. "Just this once, babe?"

  "No, I'll never let you do that, babe." His reply is quick, seeing her close her eyes.

   **(A/N Het smut over)**

  Completely spent and tired, Zayn ignores the protests of his muscles as he presses a kiss to a now-sleeping Perrie's temple, who lies in her bed, naked, and rises from her bed. She may be a head bitch awake but asleep, she's a defenseless angel.

  He quickly heads towards the gym and finds it empty other than George, the cute dhampir who's been at the academy for two years now.

  "Zayn!" The younger dhampir blushes cutely, his torso bared as he lifts the weights from the station. "I, um, wasn't expecting anyone to be here at this hour!"

  "I'm very much of a morning person." Zayn holds back a smile as a blush colours George's cheeks. It isn't a secret how the guardian-in-training developed a tiny crush on him.

  Or the fact that he's openly gay.

  The shaggy haired lad slides away from the station and grabs a pair of punching pads with the handles, arching a brow at him. "Do you want to spur for a while, Zayn? Don't think that's gonna damage anyone physically." The kid blushes deeper shade of red from the not so subtle double entendre. "I mean-"

  Without any warnings, Zayn delivers a quick punch to George's neck, which he blocks by raising the pad but the force from his blow makes George stagger back a little, leaving him cursing under his breath. He doesn't faze and continue to throw punches at the younger dhampir, couple elbow swings to his opponent's left side followed by a low arm swipe to the other side. George tries to block all his blows but he's too slow unlike the experienced dhampir.

  By the time Zayn is finished delivering blows to the younger dhampir, his back in pressing against the wall, without any escape route. He isn't even sweating from the little spurring session, nor is he out of breath. George is close enough to get a personal close-up of Zayn's beautiful amber-brown eyes that chose this moment to look green in the dimly lit gym. Heck, their lips are not even a full inch apart and all he has to do is tilt his head up, with his head more forward.

  So he does exactly that.

  George kissed couple of blokes back in Bristol before he moved here and they don't even compare to how Zayn kisses him back. Zayn kisses him like he's devouring his soul, memorising how his lips taste like. It's purely erotic and stimulating. Zayn's calloused hands cup his face, deepening their kiss, as he nudges his lips apart.

  He hasn't any complaints about it. 

  George wraps his arms around the older dhampir's midsection as their tongues spike against each other, emitting moans from both of them. He pulls Zayn closer against him, whimpering when he feels his tongue being suckled by the full guardian's plump lips.

  By the time Zayn pulls away from their snogging session, George is breathing raggedly, sweat covering every inch of his body. Zayn's hazel green/amber eyes don't hold anything but lust and pride. The younger of the the two pushes Zayn away from him, weakly, his mind far from going back to spurring.

  "Why'd you do that?"

  His question is answered when Zayn flips him over, pulling him close to his perfectly toned body, his back to his chest. He has him in a vice-grip, both his wrists restrained by one of his hands, other around his neck.

  "Never, in any given circumstances, let yourself be distracted," Zayn whispers in George's ear, husky and low, laced with seductive colour. "If you're distracted during a Strigoi attack, you'll  _become_  one of them."

  "'All's fair in love and war,'" George mumbles before hooking his right leg around Zayn's left one, unbalancing and surprising the older successfully, and fips Zayn onto his back, quickly making a grab for his forearm. A low, pain-filled gasp escapes from the full guardian, his plump lips inches away from Georges as he stares him down. He plants one hand over Zayn's chest, feeling proud of himself for besting  _Zayn Malik_. "Were you distracted, Zayn?" He kneels over the tanned dhampir, daring himself to press a kiss to the other's nose-tip.

  "Nope," is all Zayn mutters before shooting his hand up faster than George could detect, pushing him back with so much force he lands on his bum. Before he can react, he finds Zayn atop him, straddling his waist between his strong thighs, his mossy green eyes staring down into his own light brown ones. A stake that George failed to detect before is positioned right above where his heart is, not pressing into his shirt. "Like I said, distraction costs you your life."

  "Harry..." George's word confuses Zayn momentarily before he cocks his head, just in time to see a blur of chocolate-brown-and-black shape rushing away from the gym / physical combat session area. "Oh my God, he just..."

  "HARRY!" Zayn ignores George's babble as he rises to his feet quickly, not bothering to answer to the younger dhampirs pleas and protests. He just needed to release his frustration and he hadn't any intentions to hurt the very boy he cares about so much already. "HARRY EDWARD STYLES, JUST LISTEN TO ME."

  "Get the  _FUCK_ away from me!" Harry shrieks at his guardian, his powers fueled by his anger, and the hallway starts to tremble. "You've no business kissing random chavs and act like it was nothing. Why didn't you finish it off? FUCK HIM INTO OBLIVION!" Tears cloud his vision when he screams out the last words, couple portraits in the hallway now falling from the magnitude of an earthquake he started. "BE A CHEAP BLOODWHORE LIKE YOU ALWAYS WERE FOR HIM."

  "Calm down, Your Grace, before you repeat your mistake," Zayn's voice is a lot closer than it should be, and he feels a warm hand caressing his tear-streaked cheek. "Focus and breathe deeply. Everything will be alright..." The tears, however, don't stop as if they have their own mind.

  Harry just feels so betrayed by his own feelings and what Zayn was just doing with George, another dhampir. "What mistake are you talking about, bloodwhore? Just lemme fucking go! Get your fucking hand off of me, you worthless piece of dhampir sod!"

  The vibrations from the earthquake worsens and Zayn has total of two seconds before his hatred-driven Moroi destroys everyone in this castle; he kisses the Moroi under his protection.

  This isn't like the kisses he shares with Perrie or the snog he just had with George. This one is full of desperate hope and regret, remorse. Better yet, this kiss definitely feels different from Liam's before he went Strigoi.

  Not having had expecting the kiss, Harry doesn't kiss back his guardian standing in front of him. He doesn't kiss back when the tremors from his own powers stop as rough hands cup his face, tilting his head down.

  But he doesn't push Zayn away either, too stunned by the sudden action. He just wraps his arms around the older lad's waist and moves his lips slowly against his, opening up to the tender gesture.

   _"Tu est si honnête quand tu t'exprimes ton amour,"_ Louis once told him in French during the French class they had together back in EMAB. Why vampires taught language classes when it's not necessary, Harry will never know.  **(A/N the acronym for the Belgian school Harry used to go to in this fic)**  " _Sois vrai avec ton coeur, toujours."_

 _"Mais je n'ai jamais pas tombé dans amour moi moi-même, Louis,"_  he replied, " _Je ne veux pas rien l'avec."_

  "Control your feelings, Harry, it'll be your downfall if your element get out of control," Zayn whispers against Harry's lips ominously before pulling away, jolting him back to the present.

  They don't say a word as they head back to Harry's room. Was it Harry's imagination or is Zayn actually tired-looking?

~*~

  A week passes by and it's Samhain, better known as Halloween to the mortals. Perrie and Jesy, like Jade told Harry, sends out invitations for the kickass party. Perrie's pale blue eyes narrow when she gives the Cheshire-native Moroi the card (who gives out real, physical flyers these days?), which Harry ignores.

  "Even I'm invited, Haz!" Harry regrets for the millionth time ever since he got to Queen Elizabeth Royal Institution that he told his new friend - who swapped saliva with his guardian - about his nickname with the prince of Belgium. "And I thought Perrie hated dhampirs with a passion!"

  "Maybe she wants to be benign," Jade chirps in, her eyes scanning the crowd as a tall lad with light brown hair and equally light brown eyes pass by. "Do you know him?"

  "Josh Cuthbert, eighteen, dhampir. Why?" George pouts when the youngest of the group steals couple of chips from him. The green-eyed Moroi only smirks as he pops the food in. "And don't steal food from me, that's not nice at all."

  "You're older than me, be nice to me."

  "I was a shit dhampir back in Bristol though. Why do you ask about Josh?" The wavy haired dhampir, who Harry will  _never_  forgive for snogging Zayn, sounds hopeful. "He has a girlfriend, another dhampir. Guardian-in-training. French-y name."

  "He means Leigh-Anne," Jade supplies for the lack of lads' knowledge. "They're the one in charge with the drinks."

  "I swear I'm gonna break this house down if they get drugs," Harry growls not-so-softly, earning half the vampires in the hallway to cock their head in his direction. "Shoo, do you want me to send you back to hell?"

  "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin," George rolls his eyes at Harry's rude response, clutching onto this cup of coffee. How the other dhampir hasn't died from caffeine overdose, that'll be a mystery to Harry - and Jade. "It's Samhain. We should be celebrating, not threatening."

  "I'd love to suk yur blud," Harry jokes in his best Russian accent, which George perceives as a real threat in a totally unprofessional way and shrieks (like a girl, Harry notes) and punches him in the stomach.

  He would have succeed had Zayn not been so close to them, seizing the younger dhampir by his wrists, his plump lips pursed together.

  "No one harms his Grace under my supervision."

  The guardian lets George go, leaving the poor lad breathless and longing.

~*~

  "We're supposed to look formal and intimidating," George complains for the seventy-ninth time that night. Or dawn, whatever. "I can't look intimidating in this."

  "You're wearing a nice burgandy dress shirt under black tuxedo, Georgie," the only girl in the room, Jade, scoffs as she looks at their outfit one last time.

  Jade is dressed in a cute midnight red v-cut mini dress that comes down to her midriffs, with those ripple-y things on her sides, black nylon and black killer high heels. She's also wearing a pendant that's supposed to represent her bloodline and with her just-for-tonight red ombré, she looks like a goddess of vampires.

  "If I were straight or bi," George struggles with his tie that's totally unnecessary as Harry simply puts on a jacket. "I'd have my way with you,"

  "Enought sex talk, kiddies," Jade rolls her eyes as the youngest Moroi grabs his dark grey, that's practically black, tuxedo jacket; he is dressed in matching black trousers and a dark navy shirt with complicated design  **(A/N Aka the one he wore to the Brits)**. "Let's get this started!"

  Five minutes later - with Zayn trailing behind them - all three (four, whatever) of them arrive at the Royal Banquet Suite. There are Hallowe'en décors all over the place and when Harry looks at the punch and drinks tables, there's an all-too-familiar shape. 

  Or rather,  _shapes_.

  "HARRY EDWARD STYLES, I MISSED YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

  The older, and stronger, as Harry hates to admit, Moroi throws himself at Harry for a tight embrace, his stubble scratchy against his nape/chin area. "It's been seven whole fucking days!"

  "And I was starting to wonder when you'd break rules," Harry replies dryly as he grees his best mate, the sodding prince of Belgium. "And I should've known you were behind these." He points at the dick-shaped chocolates that are arranged on the snack side of the table.

  "I forgot how Brits don't take the jokes well, cos-"

  "He had couple o' pints with me, please excuse him," Niall slaps his pale hand over Louis' feminine looking lips, shutting his boyfriend up. "And for the record, we're on a business trip between the Belge and the Brits. Some shite about Germanic Strigoi moving here so we decided to inform you. Louis, being his brilliant self, declared the prince should go since he fecking can. OW!"

  Niall pulls his hand away when a smirking Louis, whose mouth is now uncovered, looks at the group of Moroi and dhampirs with a devious glint in his eyes. His fangs are out, which isn't a good thing.

  "Never underestimate an Austin Prince," Louis runs his tongue over his fangs before retracting them. "Now, let's get this party started!"

  "I've still yet to teach him manners," the Irishman mumbles, as Jade and George watches the three banter. "Me name's Niall and that's, quite obviously, Louis, the Prince of Belgium. Be careful, lassie, he's gon' corrupt you if you aren't careful."

  "I'm not into the whole royals, eek. Tried dating a Romanian Moroi with ancient bloodline and he tried to bite me on the first date. Kneed him in the balls," Jade places her hands on her hips as Niall and Louis raise an amused brow.

  "Now, you'd be an excellent consort to-"

  Niall shuts him up by smacking their lips together, a surprised grunt emitting from his boyfriend. The Irish (practical prince) cups the older Moroi's jaw and that's pretty much it for Harry and his new friends viewing the show.

  "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but..." Zayn's voice interrupts the snogging session, and Louis does a double-take to the guardian. " _Prince_  Louis, it's my honour to meet you again."

  "Drop the prince bullshite, your father was mine's close friend in the European monarchy shit! Besides, I hate everyone calling me a prince. Why am I born as a prince again? My mum and dad are-"

  "Need I kiss you again to stop you from divulging your personal history of how fucked you are?" Niall coughs and Harry feels like he's missing something major.  _Again?_

  Didn't Jade mention Zayn came here from Brussels?

_"When I grow up, you're going to protect me?" The younger version of Harry asks the older boy, his amber eyes smiling. "Against the entire world?"_

_"I may be only twelve, Your Grace, but I give you my word that I will die for your safety," the lithe, dark haired boy swears, his eyes now solemn. "When you're older and start attending EMAB as its student, I'll never leave your side. You'll always be guarded by me." His eyes now holding hues of green in the late summer sunlight, twelve-year-old version of Zayn sinks to one knee in front of six-year-old Harry. "I give you my oath."_

_Summer flies by and it's close to fall when Harry notices the familar darker skinned boy isn't around. The same boy who'd always make sure he got all his stuffed animals around him before he went to bed. Who kissed his temple muttering_ "bonne nuit, mon petit chaton".

 _"Where's Zen?" Harry asks Louis, who is only three years older than he. "I haven't seen him_  forever! _"_

 _"He's not with us anymore." The prince tells him, looking genuinely sorry. "That's what_ Maman _told me. I don't know the full story, Haz."  
_

_That broke Harry, thinking his friend died from a Strigoi attack._

_That was also the night he discovered he has strong connection with the element of earth. He created a small, barely detectable crack in the field. Louis, surprised, told Harry to calm down._

  "Zayn..." Tears brim Harry's eyes when his repressed memories from his childhood in Brussels with Zayn flood him, overwhelming his senses.

  How Zayn sneaked into his room during one winter night, both respectively at eleven and five, because it was cold and Harry whined about sleeping alone. They cuddled together as sleep overtook them.

  Zayn was still there in the morning, only to be scolded by van DerNacht for disrupting Harry and ditching his dhampir training.

  "It's really you..." Harry throws his arms around the older vampire, burying his nose into the crook of his neck as he inhales the sweet fragrance of citrus from Zayn. He pulls away once the tears stop, drinking in the sight of Zayn in black tuxedo with white shirt underneath, with a scarf completing his outfit. How stupid was Harry to not realise who his guardian was?

  "Have I mentioned you're an inconsiderate prat?" Niall hisses at Louis, who looks at the embracing couple with a smug smile. "He hadn't a clue what happened to his sweet protector."

  "Oh hush -"

  "We're still here and have no idea what the hell is going on," George clears his throat. "Oh, and pleasure to meet you, Prince Louis."

  "Ooh, a cute dhampir! Niall and I would be delighted to - "

  Niall blushes as he kisses Louis again, short and abrupt to shut him up. "Like I said, no manners. Pleased t' meet ya!"

  "You're Irish," the confused Bristol-native dhampir mutters, feeling extremely stupid. "I mean you're one of the heirs in line to the Irish Moroi throne!"

  "I hate politics," Niall mumbles when Jade lets out a shrill, ear-splitting scream.

   Jade's light brown and red hair is on fire, with Perrie's eyes narrowed onto her.  _No doubt the girl is a fire user._ Harry thinks to himself.

  "False alarm, people," she simply glares back at the blonde, doing something with the air until the fire is put out. "Cos in case George hasn't caught on,  _Prince_  Louis just suggested a threesome and since..."

  "I need to bleach my memories," the guardian-in-training blushes hotly as Niall giggles the same time Louis mutters "uh-oh."

  Olly Murs' song "Troublemaker" decides to play when a peeved-looking Strauss opens the door to the banquet hall, his arms crossed across his chest.

  "Perfect timing for my exit. Niall, follow me. Lovely meeting you again, Zayn. Oh, and Harry?" The Belgian Moroi curls his lip in a mocking sneer. " _Ne v_ _iens pas trop vite."_

Zayn's brows furrow together when Harry makes a rude gesture at his so-called best mate as he walks towards the fuming Headmaster. Niall mumbles a quick goodbye to everyone, as Jesy, the dark brunette gazing after him.

  Perrie's piercing blue eyes, however, are regarding Zayn with cold contempt. That tells Zayn how she saw everything that happened between him and Harry's old friends;  _his_  old friends.

   _We're over now._  Zayn thinks to himself, pointedly grabbing for Harry's waist, pulling him closer to him. The Moroi lets out a startled gasp when the guardian kisses the side of his neck, sucking and licking at his pulse.

  "You're mine," the guardian growls out as he glares back at the blonde Moroi, fully aware she can hear them. "And I protect you at all cost."

  "Is Louis gay?" Jade quips in after Zayn leaves a love bite on Harry's neck, very visible to anyone even in the dimly lit hall. "Or is he one of those arses who plays with people's hearts?"

  "He claims to be bisexual, I've seen him snogging Eleanor when he was fifteen at a party," the curly haired Moroi yelps out when Zayn moves his large hand down to his arse, proper groping it. "And they dated until Ellie moved back to England. Heard she got killed from a Strigoi attack last year though. Dunno if she went Strigoi herself."

  "Zayn here had a friend who went Strigoi."

   _Speak of the Devil._

"Jesy," Zayn snarls out his greeting as the petite brunette rolls her eyes. "If you're here on Perrie's behalf-"

  "She's pissed, alright. I have no idea what was going on between the two of you but you know how bitchy she can get. If you knew Harry before, why didn't you tell Liam about that? Or anyone from his academy?"

  "Cos that would have changed Strauss' mind about protecting Harry, Jess, but I guess it's too late for that. I was appointed as Harry's guard and unless someone else takes my place or I die, that won't change," the emotionless tone surprises Harry, wondering why Zayn would say that. Sure, the Strigoi attack has been increasing lately but no one's going to die.

  No one.

  "We know you were close to Liam before he killed off your sister, Zayn. Why are you being adamant about the fact that - "

  Having had enough of the girl's lecture, Zayn goes purely by instinct and places his hand over Jesy's mouth and nose, cutting off her air supply until she goes limp in his arms. Carefully, he lays her down onto her back, ignoring the vampires around him giving him surprised stares. Perrie glares at him sideways as he ushers Harry out of the hall.

  "Do you know how much I missed you, Harry?" The dhampir presses the younger Moroi against a wall as soon as they are out of everyone's view. "For last decade, I was wondering if I'd ever see your face again, how much you've grown." He trails kisses starting from Harry's forehead, moving down towards the corner of his eye. "If you developed any strong connection to any of the elements... I personally thought it would be water... then Liam came into the picture... he took care of me, and I did fall in love with him, as Jesy kindly told you..." His lips stop as they connect with the Moroi's cheek. "And also as she told you, he went Strigoi... and killed Walyiha, my half-sister my father sent to me couple years after I moved to London... it tore me apart, having my boyfriend killing my sister, only person I truly loved as a family..."

  "You were with a Strigoi..?" Harry emits strained, pleased grunts as the guardian's lips trail down his face. "Or someone who became,  _oh God..._ " Pair of soft lips press themselves against his neck, right above his pulse.

  "I'm not allowed to do this to you..." Zayn smirks against Harry's skin, nipping with his fangteeth. "Strauss'll kill us both when he finds out."

  "But you were with another Moroi before..." 

  All coherent thoughts escape when Zayn's lips finally connect with Harry's, erasing all signs of struggles. He forgets his initial question as he kisses back fully, letting Zayn press his back against the wall, growling and moaning into his mouth. No, he can't stop kissing his guardian because it's  _his_  Zayn, the same boy he fell for all those years ago.

  "We're in the bloody hallway..." Harry giggles against Zayn's lips once they pull back for air, which Zayn responds by pecking his lips. "I don't know about you, but I don't fancy shagging out here in the open..."

  "No one else sleeps in your room, last I checked," the dhampir's eyes darken with desire. "And I don't give a damn about Straus cos you're mine, Harry. My Moroi kitten." _  
_

Zayn flutters short, hard kisses everywhere he can reach as he and Harry head to the Royal Chambers, mumbling "I missed you's" and "fuck's" against each other's lips. He knows he can't control himself, not after seeing Louis and Niall again.

  Not after Harry set fire inside his soul that yearned for his love.

  "I," he kisses Harry's swollen lips, "fucking," now his jaw, "missed," he trails his lips down to the pale column of skin, "you." He suckles on the pale neck, careful not to break the skin. Harry keens as he's trapped to the wall beside the door, which Zayn smirks at.

  "I'm sorry..." He feels something wet and hot falling down his face and realises Harry's crying, his soft emerald eyes rimmed with tears. "I was so horrible to you when I first came here. God, I called you a bloodwhore..."

  "Shh, you just didn't remember..." The dhampir raises his arm to cup the young Moroi's face, brushing his thumb below his eyes to wipe the tears away. "For all you could've known, I died that night when my mother was attacked by a Strigoi."

  " _You_  left  _me_  after you promised to protect me," Harry sniffles as his tears continue to fall. Zayn is quick to kiss them away. "I thought you died after Louis told me-"

  "Screw what Louis told you, I'm here alive and well..."

  Zayn presses his lips back against Harry's, his tears mingling with the taste of those pink lips he dreamt of kissing so long. He carries the younger lad to his bed, strips their clothes off until they're left in their boxers and wraps his arms around the Moroi's waist, pulling him close to his body. He presses his lips to Harry's temple as they hold onto each other, drifting off to sleep.

  " _I'll never let you go ever again, Harry."_  Zayn whispers against Harry's soft brown curls before he, too, closes his eyes, the latter's slow breaths and calm heartbeats disguised as a lullaby.

~*~

  When Harry wakes up, he doesn't expect to have someone spooned up to him. He can feel that someone's toned chest rising and falling with each breath, warmth emitting from the person.

   _Zayn..._

  "I missed you so much, Zayn... this time, I'm never going to let you go," the Moroi presses his lips to his guardian's temple, his voice trembling. "You promised to protect me and I hold on to that."

  "Were you saying something, your Grace?"

  Harry would have jumped out of the bed from being startled but he manages to stay cuddled up to Zayn, grinning down at him. He only presses his lips against Zayn's, his large hand caressing the older vampire's stubbled jaw and cheek. To his dismay, his dhampir pulls away with a grunt.

  "That's not fun at all, Zen bear," Harry huffs out childishly, using the petname he got for Zayn when they were both younger. "I thought you wanted to do things with me."

  "You have classes and I'm sure as hell Strauss won't be happy if he hears that I spent the night here,"  _not to mention I want to make love to you right now before I can control myself._  Zayn adds silently. "Get dressed, we can catch up and kiss later."

  "But it's easier to catch up and kiss right  _now_  since we're in our pants..."

  "You have a dirty mind, Harold," Zayn shakes his head as he rolls out of the bed. "And no, we aren't going to do anything."

  "I don't wanna go to classes after last night. Your kisses are magical. Just how long have you been practicing your smooching skills?"

  "Longer than you have been, obviously. Now shuddup and get dressed in uniform before I decide to keep you in bed forever,"  _and mark you as mine over and over again._

  "I like that idea though... can I just skip classes?" Harry huffs as he tries to grab for the dhampir's waist and pull him back into the bed, which he dodges. Damn his reflex skills. "C'mon, Malik. Protect me from freezing to death?"

  "It's 9 degrees, with no precipitation. No chance of freezing your arse." Now dressed in the same attire he wore last night, he frowns as if it feels odd. Harry can't get the image of kissing every inch of the guardian's body, tracing each contours and valleys of...

   _Okay, that's enough fantasising._  He tells himself before rolling over to Zayn, walks past him and goes to his drawer to pull out a pair of boxers and his uniform trousers. The fact that his new school has school uniform just like his old one is unfathomable to Harry. He just wants to wear comfortable joggers around but no, the administrators are dickless bastards.

~*~

  True to Zayn's words, there is zero precipitation on the first day of November, which Harry is thankful for. If it rained or snowed, it would have sucked even more the fact that Zayn rejected him. He can feel his guadian's eyes trained on him as he makes his way to his first class, which was History of Vampires. What's so fun in learning about long-dead vampires, like Saint Vladmir and his shite anyways?

  The classes drag on until it's the Elemental Practice class, which is far better than Biology and Physiology of Vampires he had right before. The other earth users eye him, no doubt wondering what went on between Harry and Zayn the night before.

  Nosy pricks.

  "Anything you were going to say, Styles?" A voice he barely recognises gets his attention and he whips his head around to face his addresser.

   _Jesy._

  "I thought you were a water user?"  _Like Niall, that sodding leprechaun._ "What are you doing here, Jesy?"

  "I can manipulate both water and earth, Harry. I alternate between the classes since it's fun to have control over more than just one element."

  "You're here for Perrie," he deadpans, eyes narrowed into slits. "If she's pissed that Zayn is with me now-"

  "He's coming," Jesy hisses into Harry's ears, her tone urgent. "Perrie's been contacting him and I think you've every right to know that."

  "Who are you talking about, Jess..?"

  "You're smarter than that, Harry. All I know is that  _he's_  going to be here either tonight or tomorrow. Warn Zayn and the staff."

~*~

  Zayn skips his afterschool training when he sees Harry storming out of his Earth Elemental Practice class, the young Moroi's cheek stained by drying tears. He tells his students (he is one of the instructors at QERI after all) to train and spur against each other before chasing after Harry. By the time he reaches the earth user, tears are freely running down his cheeks and his fists connect to the dhampir's chest.

  "Did you know?" Harry whisper-yells at Zayn, pounding his fists against the guardian. "That your ex-boyfriend and ex-lover have been communicating in secret? Fuck you, Zayn! Just when I thought-"

  Zayn slants his lips over Harry's in attempt to shut him up and Harry bites on his lip with his fangs, causing the dhampir to yelp out in surprise. Liam  _never_ bit him during their time together, never mind draw blood.

  "Harry, just get back to your room, you're not yourself like this," he runs his fingers over his bitten lip, feeling the blood trickle down from the tiny puncture wounds. "I never stopped loving you even when I was with Liam and-"

  "Now you're saying you loved me? That's just brilliant, babe, cos had I known that you were alive, I wouldn't have spent half my time in Brussels grieving over your fucking fake death, and yeah, you were the first person I got a kiss from and just fuck you. Fuck you for playing with my mind!"

  Zayn picks Harry up from the groud, slinging him over his shoulder and carries him to his own room, in the dhampir sector of the castle. Harry yells, punches and even bites Zayn to get him to put him down. He complies to the wish once they're in Zayn's room, surrounded by royal blue walls, barely furnished. The only furniture in the room is his black duveted bed and a desk, and his shelf full of historical vampire books and other books whose titles Harry didn't bother (or rather,  _couldn't_  bother) reading.

  "This is kidnapping," the Moroi hisses under his breath when he's dropped onto the bed. "I'm here against my will, and my bloody guardian has taken me to his room without any consent."

  "You got two working legs, you can leave this room and never come back and I'll even tell Strauss to replace me with another guardian. Hell, there's a reason why I brought you here."

  "And the reason is?'

  "Me."

  Fully acting on instinct, Harry sits up from the bed and concentrates on making the ground shake but Zayn's lips on his neck distracts him successfully. He narrows his eyes as a red-eyed tall bloke looks down at him, dressed in black jeans and black leather jacket. (Is that an unofficial dress code for Strigoi?)

  "Oh, so the top dhampir guardian has a dark secret of discreet rendezvous with a fucking Strigoi, just fucking perfect," Harry sighs in a resigned fashion, trying to hide his nervousness. What if Liam, he guesses from Jesy's warning, is here to kill him, or worse, convert him into a Strigoi? "I'm gonna tell Strauss."

  "He has a complete control, Harry. And no, he's no longer my boyfriend and no, he didn't know we had a... history together when we were kids," Zayn explains as Liam steps out of the shadowed area of the room, his arms crossed across his toned chest. "And he's a spirit user."

  "Oh, spirit, the unknown and unpredictable element that has little known users," Harry rolls his eyes, having heard that the element has been re-discovered. "And how do the two of you know again?"

  "I've been trying to heal myself and you're here to help me figure out. I haven't a clue why Perrie contacted me, given she also told me she's been screwing around with  _my_ Zayn," Liam hisses out impatiently. "She's the one who sneaked me into this school and you're lucky I didn't kill the Moroi here like I wanted to. I need to drink blood without killing the person, and you, Harry, are a Moroi. Moroi blood is more powerful than a human's and your kind is harder to kill from a blood loss. I'll heal you right after I feed from you, then have enough power to heal myself from having had becoming this monster."

  "And how is Perrie related into this whole mess?" Harry frowns, his eyebrows furrowing together. "And you're saying you're going to feed from me when I already know you killed Zayn's  _sister_  right in front of him!"

  "You're an earth user, that much Perrie and Zayn have told me. You could easily use your element to trip me over or sommat but keep in mind I'm  _older_  and have a connection to fire myself. I'll burn you alive before you can do anything. Just cooperate with me so that the Council knows Strigoi can be saved, please..." Liam's last sentence is an undisguised plea, his red eyes softening a degree. Harry finds himself nodding in agreement, craning his head to the side.

  Liam's fangs pierce into his neck, which is the most uncomfortable feeling he ever had in his life. His blood draining from his body, Harry claws at Liam's back, which Zayn stops by interlocking their fingers together. The dhampir raises his hand to his lips and press a chaste kiss to each knuckles, mumbling sweet nothings against the skin.

  When Liam stops his feeding, Harry feels lightheaded and the scenery around him his spinning. He vaguely makes out the toned form of Liam, his hand pressed to his own chest with his brows fused together in concentration.

  He blacks out, the last thing he remembers seeing two pairs of eyes looking at him worriedly.

~*~

  "Wake up,  _please_  wake up, babe..." The voice that's growing accustomed to Harry's ears whipsers in his ears, and that's also when he feels a warm something pressed to his lips, and some kind of liquid dripping into his mouth.

  It takes couple more seconds for Harry to realise that Zayn is feeding him his own blood, and Harry elongates his fangs to sink them into his guardian's wrist, gripping onto the forearm. Zayn lets out an involuntary gasp and the Moroi stops too soon for his liking.

  "Did Liam..?" Harry opens his eyes, greeted by sight of still red-eyed Liam and a very concerned Zayn. He places a wet cloth over the bite mark as if it was nothing. "It didn't."

  The younger Moroi takes proper look at this Liam bloke, Zayn's ex-boyfriend (back together now?) and realise he's really fit. His jawline is shadowed by a light stubble and it's not as bad as Louis' and his eyes are rather... puppy-like. Even with the facial hair, there's something about Liam that's extremely cute.

  "I thought a Strigoi bite could convert a Moroi?" His frown deepens when Liam grins at them, shaking his head no. "Another myth?"

  "Since you didn't drain me to death in return, no, you're still a Moroi, just like Zayn here still is a dhampir," Liam seats himself on a chair beside the bed, his eyes holding a dark, seductive glint in them. "And Zayn told me what you two have been up to... mind if I join?"

  The way Liam makes it sound so careless, like it's not a big deal that he just proposed a threesome. The curly haired vampire gulps audibly, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

  "You're okay with Zayn and I kissing..?" Harry rubs the spot he was bitten, surprised the wound healed almost completely already. "We didn't do anything other than.."  _the first night when he was commando and our crotches were_ really _tight against one another... then he nearly screwed George in the gym,_ "kissing and cuddling, nothing new from our childhood."

  "Don't play dumb, Harold. You know exactly what I meant by joining. Tell me, which would you prefer? Do you want me in your virgin arse or Zayn?"

  Harry growls at the older Moroi and fueled by his anger, the ground beneath them starts to shake and Liam bloody laughs at it. 

  "Babe, it's just an offer, think about it."

~*~

  Time flies by and it's the Winter Solstice. QERI is excited to have Prince Louis coming all the way from his Palais Royale aux Bruxelles for his coronation, which is a big feat. All the classes that week has been cancelled to prepare and Harry was more than willing to volunteer to help out.

  Snuggled up to Zayn's arms, Harry looks up at his guardian as he presses a chaste kiss to his forehead. Surprising to both vampires, Liam was pardoned from his crimes (of killing the students in QERI) and got his full welcome, after his hearing shite, under QERI's roof. Harry still has in his mind of Liam's offer and he's been content with touches he shared with Zayn. Kissing until they fall asleep in each other's arms and waking up as the sun sets or just simply being in each other's presence, Harry loves being part of Zayn's life again.

  "I'm ready now, Zen bear," he says before crashing his lips to the older, stronger half-vampire but Zayn pushes him away.

  "You're saying you want to sleep with your guardian on your best mate's coronation day," the dhampir smiles against the Moroi's lips, nuzzling their nose together lovingly. "Which is very wrong, in my beliefs."

  "But I've waited long enough,  _you've_  waited long enough for me. We're both men here, baby..." Harry starts to nibble down Zayn's neck, careful not to get too excited and break his skin. The one time he drank Zayn's blood was five weeks ago and that was only because he lost a lot of blood. Purring like a kitten, he locates the guardian's sweet spot and suckles on it, pushing him down onto the bed. To Harry's utmost dismay, he is pushed away yet again.

  "The coronation, babe. Louis will arrive in a couple hours and I'm very sure Strauss will ask for my presence and be on double-duty for both of you," Zayn presses another kiss to Harry's temple, sighing softly. "We can cuddle later, okay?"

  They walk hand-in-hand to the Royal Hall on the fourth floor and sure enough, Zayn catches glimpses of a certain blond. He's already talking to George.

  Niall.

  "Zayn! Nice t' see you again! Louis demanded that I come here, somewhere along the lines of 'I'm becoming the fucking king tonight, you pain in the heinie bastards. I want my consort to witness my coronation and fuck you all if you won't allow it,'" the Irishman envelops the taller entity into a hug, which he returns. "And who was that tall chap with light brown hair and puppy brown eyes? Oh, and hello again, George." He hugs the poor, nervous dhampir as he wraps his own around the Moroi's body. Finally, Niall hugs Harry and whispers "did the two o' you fuck yet?" into his ear. Harry blushes and ignores the question.

  "You have no filter when it comes to catching up, do ya?" Harry glares at his oh-so-best-mate, a confused George looking between them. "Why didn't you ask me over Skype?"

  "Since it's easier to harass ya in person, young Harold," the blond sticks his tongue out. "And young George here-"

  "Niall, we're the same age." George blushes.

  "- still hasn't agreed to the whole... thing," the Irish Moroi goes on as if the dhampir hasn't spoken at all. "Louis still very much indeed wants George to join for couple  _drinks_."

  "M'not donating my blood!" George replies hotly, his blush deepening. "It's bloody wrong."

  "Or just watch us consummate our love after he's crowned a king, your choice," Niall leaves the room without wainting for an answer.

  "I'd say yes if I were you," Zayn chuckles as he slaps the younger dhampir's back lightly, earning a glare from him. "What? They're both royals, you aren't. It's a great opportunity?"

  "Screw you, Malik," George exits the hall with a growl, leaving Harry and Zayn alone.

  "After the coronation, okay?" Zayn whispers in Harry's ear as he nibbles on the lobe.

~*~

  The oh-so-brilliant officials decided Louis' coronation starts at midnight, making Harry doubt why the hell he said no to making love with Zayn in the morning. Everyone - the students of Queen Elizabeth Royal Institution and the teachers plus the officials - takes seat and Louis walks through the aisle.

  Dressed in the royal suit consisted of clashing swirls of purple, teal, turquoise, royal blue, lapis lazuli and other colours Harry can't name, he looks like a real king. The bloody bastard even has a sword slung over his shoulder, with sapphire-encrusted handle and fancy looking sheath. Niall is at the end of the other side, since Louis personally requested the Irish royal crowns him, with the crown and the symbols of power (again, Harry doesn't know what they're called but he thinks it's a sceptre) in his hands. And he shaved his face for once, so that's a shame for Niall.

  When Louis reaches his boyfriend, Niall starts the ceremony with the words of ancient power. He sounds uncharacteristically solemn and serious, a side Harry has never seen before. After the vows and Louis drinking a goblet of blood, Niall places the crown on the new king's head and hands him the sceptre. He acts boldly and plants a quick kiss on Louis' lips, which the king smiles at.

~*~

  Zayn and Harry are the first to reach to  _King_  Louis and greet him. "Privilege to give the first congratulations, your Highness." Zayn bows and Harry and George (who joined them couple seconds later) soon follow the suit. "And please wait until you're back in Belgium to have the consummation, even though you two aren't married yet."

  "Bollocks, he's my consort and I'm free to  _consummate_  our love here before we leave for my castle... my castle, that has a nice ring to it. Do I have to act like a king now? Who are my advisors? Fuck, what-"

  "Glad I'm not the king of English Moroi, Boobear," Harry sling his arm around his guardian's waist, pulling him closer. "Else, I'd be going through same shite in three years."

  "Fuck you, and if you wish, young George, you may come with Niall and I. Actually, that's an order," Louis takes Niall and George to God knows where and Zayn chooses that moment to lean down and kiss Harry's neck. The Moroi squeals in half-felt protest, releasing his grip on  _his_  dhampir's waist.

  "Zaaaayn," the young vampire giggles when the his stubble tickles the sensitive skin on his neck. "We're in public."

  "I have to escort you to your Royal Chambers then, aye?"

  Hastily, they hurry back to Harry's room only to find uninvited guest waiting for them.

   _Liam_.

  "It's my first time and you think I'd have a  _mènage à trois_?" Harry hisses at Zayn, which Liam chuckles at. Obviously, the older Moroi hasn't been to the ceremony since he's in simple a flannel and a pair of dark jeans.

  "I'll leave the two of you for the other time them, babes," Liam's hand open to create a fireball,which he throws into the air and makes it explode into mini fireworks before his exit.  _And I thought Louis was dramatic._  Harry adds silently.

  "Where were we?"

  Zayn doesn't waste any time nor does he wait for Harry to answer as he just crashes his lips to the Moroi's, growling as he jumps up and wraps his legs around the guardian's lean waist. He places one arm between the taller vampire's shoulder blades, cupping the back of his neck in a possessive way, using the other hand to grope his bum. Zayn carries the Moroi to his bed, laying him down, his thigh wedged between the younger's legs. He lets out a filthy moan as he ruts his clothed bulge against Harry's, earning bouts of mewls and whimpers from him. 

  Slowly, in an agonisingly teasing manner, Zayn strips both their clothes off, leaving them only in their boxers. He kisses his Moroi,  _his Harry_ , on his lips, then down to his neck, to the place where his neck and shoulder meets. He takes sweet time fluttering kisses on every inch of skin he can reach, taking extra time by blowing cool air over the younger lad's hardened nipples. ("You have four nipples?" Zayn asked one time they were snogging and Harry just ignored that question.) He flicks his tongue over one of the nubs and Harry fucking mewls like a kitten, turning Zayn on even more.

  Zayn continues with his trail of kisses, down to his stomach and traces the butterfly tattoo with his tongue. In a short matter of time, he reaches Harry's tented boxers and nips at his length, earning a throaty moan from the Moroi. He decides to be merciful and tugs the thin material that's separating his hungry gaze from his lover's bare body.

  Harry blushes like a school girl complimented by her crush as he's fully naked before Zayn's eyes, fuck,  _anyone's eyes_  for the first time when Zayn looks up to him with adoration and lust shining in those amber depths.

  "You're perfect, Harry,  _so_ fucking perfect to me," he hears Zayn whisper almost inaudibly before he presses short, lightest kisses possible along his shaft, up to his tip. He swirls his tongue around the tip of Harry's shaft, garnering a loud gasp from the latter. Chuckling, the guardian tongues at the underside of his Moroi's length before taking more of it in his mouth.

  Harry moans from pleasure, jerking his hips forward involuntarily but Zayn only grunts as he takes even more of him in his mouth. He flutters his eyes close when the dhampir starts to bob his head up and down, his lightly stubbled cheek grazing against his thigh every once in a while. 

  Truly, there is no words he can use to describe this feeling. And when he starts to feel his lower stomach tighten, Zayn only speeds up his movements, his rough hands drawing circles on his inner thigh, sensing his immenent release. With a breathy moan of Zayn's name, Harry comes in his mouth. The guardian looks up at Harry, who just opened his eyes, and swallows the load with a sexy grin.

  "Never had an orgasm before?" Zayn crawls his way back up  _son chaton_ 's  body and presses his lips to his cheek. "I thought you'd have your wank like any other hormonal teenagers."

  "Only because you're in your twenties doesn't mean you get to diss us, poor young teens," Harry pouts, the feeling of Zayn's crotch against his making his dick hard again. "And I want more then just a blow from you."

  "It's - was - your best friend's best-mate-slash-new-king's-birthday-slash-coronation and you really want that shag? How naughty of you," the dhampir doesn't complain when Harry flips them over so that he's atop him, growling that Zayn started laughing. "You're so cute, kitten. You can't be intimidating for God's sake."

  Harry doesn't reply as he tears Zayn's pants off of his body, their bare lengths tightly pressed against one another. The older grunts when Harry starts to suck on his neck, the sensitive spot right in the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder, and he even feels sharp fangs prodding against his skin. They don't pierce his neck but the Moroi continues to suck and lick on the spot until he's sure there's going to be a mark next morning.

  "Harry, I don't wanna ruin you, ugh," Zayn protests futilely when Harry brushes his thumb across the slit of his member. "Fuck that..."

  Harry has two seconds before he understands what Zayn meant by that; Zayn rolls them around so that he's on top again and this time, he flips Harry onto his stomach, earning a grunt from the teen. He doesn't waste any time, grabbing the lube from the nightstand (Harry always thought it wouldn't be a bad thing to be always prepared) and coats his fingers. He presses one finger in, curling it to stimulate Harry's prostate. The younger keens at his move and moan-grunts low, urging Zayn to go on. He complies, adding two more fingers and moves them in and out slowly, leaning his head down to kiss the spot between the shoulder blades. 

  Harry gasps from initial discomfort, and this isn't even the main... thing. He buries his head into the soft pillows, muffling his cries but Zayn doesn't want any of that. He cups Harry's chin and forces him to tilt his head. "I wanna hear all your beautiful sounds." He nods, moaning loudly when Zayn's fingertips graze against that spot inside of him again.

  Deciding Harry was stretched enough, Zayn slathers generous amount of lube on his length as Harry rolls onto his back again, looking up at him with lust-filled green eyes.

  "You know there's no turning back once we do this, right? Strauss will go for my head after figuring out I fucked the person I was supposed to protect," he leans down to press a chaste to Harry's sweat-glistening temple. "And he'll probably relocate me somewhere."

  "Won't happen, I'll make sure King Louis does something about that. Maybe I'll be re-enrolled in EMAB again," the younger Moroi wraps his hand around his sweet guardian's member, positioning the tip at his entrance with a grunt-like gasp. 

  Zayn looks down at Harry as his eyes screw shut again, swatting his hand away from his length to replace it with his own, pushing in slowly inch by inch. The Moroi's breath hitches, probably from the pain. He almost pulls out but Harry shakes his head no, eyes half-open, gazing at Zayn lovingly. And what's Zayn to say no to that? He feels so tight around him and he absolutely loves that. 

  When Zayn's fully seated inside Harry, he waits for the pressure around himself to decrease, kissing the younger boy's cheek and forehead, mumbling sweet nothing in his ear. Seeing the curly haired boy's head incline, he starts to thrust in and out, grunting at the responsive moans and keens from Harry, which only urge Zayn to go faster.

  Harry arches his back when Zayn's tip graze against his prostate again, unable to contain the cry of his lover's name. He pulls Zayn's lips back onto his, kissing with zero finesse, just sloppy and full of lust, wrapping his legs around the dhampir's waist to straddle him. 

  Unconsciouly, his lips track down to Zayn's neck and his fangs elongate, feeling his lover's pulse beating erratically from their lovemaking. Zayn lets out a breathy "yes", his strokes faltering, signalling his immenent release. Harry sinks his fangs into Zayn's neck, and they both come in unison, feeling Zayn fill him up as he feeds greedily. 

  Zayn stays still, sheathed by Harry's heat as he feeds, moaning unabashedly, not having a care in the world. Yes, he said no to feeding before (other than that time Liam nearly killed him) but he couldn't say no anymore. Having his blood drawn out from him isn't the best experience but with Harry, it feels so sacred, like they're connected even more. He pulls his fangs out and wipes at a trickle of blood that falls from the corner of his mouth; Zayn leans forward to peck his lips swiftly, and pulls out of Harry.

  "Now that was something," Harry giggles as Zayn pulls him close to his chest, nuzzling the top of his curls. "Promise you'll never leave me, Zen bear."

  "Never ever will I do that to you again; you're stuck with me forever," Zayn replies, kissing his long-time love's forehead. "And go out with me, I don't care that I'm your guardian and this school's senior guardian. I love you and there's no turning back."

  "I thought I already was yours? Of course I'd go out with you, you bloody idiotic nimcompoop," the curly haired Moroi kisses his now-boyfriend abruptly, hard and short, before he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

~*~

   It's mid-January and a week after the perihelion (Harry think it's when the Earth is closest to the Sun but also one of the coldest days in the northen hemisphere) party (Perrie loves throwing parties, he's noticed this) and Zayn is currently biting onto his neck where his meets his shoulder. It's quarter to three and Harry has been trying to do his essay on the history of vampires (which he hates with a passion) but Zayn's skilled mouth is more than a little bit distracting.

  "Zayn, this essay is due in three days," the Moroi whines when he feels the sharp eyeteeth scraping against his vein. "And 'm not gonna give you birthday sex if you keep distracting me."

  "Harry, I still get my hormone kicks and if you don't stop writing right now, I'll just ask Liam to give me a blow," the guardian half-threatens, half-jokes, earning a chuckle from the mentioned strigoi. He glances up from the book he's reading, some Stephanie Meyer book he guesses to be twilight, his red eyes darkening from desire. "And he looks more than willing to do it."

  Harry spent some time trying to befriend Liam and he was trying to get personal infos from the Strigoi. Like what Zayn likes in bed ("He really likes it when you bite close to his dick on his thighs but try not to feed on him, I can tell he hates getting his blood drawn,") or his favourite past time hobbies ("He drew me when I was asleep once, and I still have that sketch,"). Needless to say, he kinda is grateful for Liam's, ah, advices and pointers.

  And they kind of became fast friends since George left QERI with Louis and Niall, as per king's order. He appointed George as his personal guard and George was more than complying to say yes and pack up for Brussels. Jade was sad to let her best friend go but he promised to visit them during the summer.

  "How about we all go at it?"

  Silence greets Harry's suggestion, followed by Zayn's choked breaths. Harry initiates them by pushing Zayn onto the bed they practically share now, his lips attached to the dhampir's neck. He chuckles low against the skin when he feels Zayn's erection against his hip, not wasting any moments to shred all the clothes off the fit guardian's body.

  Couple minutes later, Harry and Zayn are both  _gloriously_  naked and a red-eyed Liam watches them with keen interest, Zayn on his back as the youngest trails kisses down south from the tanned dhampir's chest to his stomach, nuzzling the happy trail with his nose. Harry purrs like a kitten ("You even pretended you were a kitty when you were four, Haz." "Shut it, Malik.") before impaling his mouth on his boyfriend's length. The dhampir entagles his fingers in the moroi's hair, groaning from pleasure when Liam smacks their lips together, prying his mouth open from the get go.

  The two older vampires snog passionately, finding their old rhythms when they were together years ago and Zayn moans into the Strigoi's mouth when Harry takes him in to the very back of his throat, swallowing around the tip with the loudest moan yet, sending vibrations down his dick. 

  Harry deepthroats him for what feels like an eternity before he gushes down the moroi's throat, the orgasm causing him to bite down on Liam's tongue. He doesn't remember seeing Liam getting undressed but he sees his old lover's defined abs and impressively sized member - part of him misses being fucked by Liam but he won't admit it. 

  The moroi earth user gets impatient and crawls up Zayn's tattooed, yummy, toned body and grabs his length and before Zayn can do anything, he eases him inside his hole. The stretch is erotically painful, and he enjoys the burn. He sets a quick pace, pulling Liam's head down to kiss the strigoi hard, who groans at the taste of Zayn from Harry's kiss. 

  Zayn is too blissed to do anything other than lazily pumping Liam's length as he watches his ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend kiss each other in a frenzied fervour. Too soon, he reaches his second high and Harry must sense that because he picks up his pace, his lips now wrapped around Liam's tip, tongue flicking across it, Harry comes in spurts onto Zayn's chest not long after Liam shoots his load down the youngest's throat.

  Harry learns that night that Zayn has a really high sex drive, and he hasn't any complaints about it. They have couple more rounds, the essay long forgotten.

~*~

  Harry is 18 and he has everything he ever needs; a sexy guardian-slash-boyfriend who loves every fibre of his being, and his arsehole friends, Liam included. Louis sent him a birthday present, a fucking cat collar with the bell and everything and fake ears and a dildo with fake tail attached to it. He has half a mind to actually use them.

  All he wants right now is kisses and cuddles from Zayn, his guardian, his heart and home. 


End file.
